


Soft Angel

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, OC kid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: MALE PREGNANCY WARNING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!Where Mr. A Z Fell helps a strange couple with a problemTags to be added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was called 'going into heat', for animals-
> 
> Humans were a kind of animal, right?
> 
> It spread like wildfire amongst Demons specially in the humans 'Spring Time' the time Above where things began to grow from the years past winter.
> 
> Nevertheless, since they cared not for marriage or commitment like many humans, the flings were never held against any Demon and once done, was never spoken of again. 
> 
> (The rare exception being the pairs that were made during these flings, pairs who sought one another out when the heat hit, a sort of 'mating pair' in Demon ideals.)
> 
> Any other time, if caught would be seen as slacking and punished by higher ranking Demons in that areas circle.
> 
> They knew not of such things as 'happiness' nor about 'love' they just followed the closest understanding they possessed and with one set of bodies starting the act, the smell hit the rest and triggered the largest act of mating and sex humans would call an 'orgy' that many of the world would turn hot over themselves.
> 
> There wasn't a risk of what humans would call, 'pregnancy' either since Demons only had the outward appearance of humans and no gender inside.
> 
> Parts were formed yes, like the penis and vaginas, but neither side of the mating Demons grasped sperm nor eggs nor enough understanding that together it made a baby so pregnancy never happened!
> 
> Those Demons who worked Above from time to time didn't see the actions inside the humans they stalked, lurked, and tempted so-They just mimicked what they saw, a base for the Demons Below that never went Above.
> 
> Those Demons who worked Above however going more farel during their 'dance' and letting animal like instincts take control.
> 
> For those few who watched it all, start to finish and there after even, the sick fucks, they saw more than those fucking each other like rabbits Below did.
> 
> They saw the male humans seed dripping from his partners body, not even always between the legs! 
> 
> They saw blood upon the other partners mouth or hand sometimes since the smell after sex did not smell of death as the pair lay together breathing, talking, kissing, those sick Demons watching figured the blood the other partner licked off their lips or fingers, was normal and tried to copy that too!
> 
> Those who watched the act all the way through hid away from their fellow Demons Below. Half because they did not desire to share their choice of sex partner like the rare few peon Demons Below did, but another reason why was because what they saw Above all the way through was THEIRS now, a treasure few stuck around to find so, it was not to be shared but between those few close Demons who mated with each other and each other only when 'the heat' took over the Below!

Two such sick fucked Demons who watched the humans act all the way through were Hastur and Ligurs, Duke's of Hell!

They cared not for sharing one another with anyone else so, when one caught the scent of 'the heat' flowing through Hell, together they left for Above to enjoy each other, alone, in nature, like animals did~

The two had once possessed more unhuman like forms when Below like the rest, but Lurking and Tempting Above for millennia, graced them with forms that resembled the humans they used as hosts even when Below working on this or that, both housed their creatures now upon their heads, the lanky skinny white skinned Demon possessed a Toad! His other half, the larger built dark skinned Demon possessed that of a Chameleon!

With their respective creatures, the two took some traits from them even in their outward human like appearance, Hasturs skin in places was patchy and green, his eyes black as pitch, toxin secreted when the need arose. Ligurs own eyes changed colors depending on mood, scales in unseen places under his clothes, and a tongue that rivaled the singer Kiss.

However, unknown about Hasturs creature the amphibious Toads and the like, over time, after countlessly watching humans as they mated and doing so with Ligur Above, his inner form took that of a females, eggs and all!

The lanky skinny Demon took the inner body of a female anyway so Ligur and Hastur himself never really noticed so mated like animals did when 'in heat' none the wiser of what was going on inside each other.

Same as this time, they just felt that it was strangely different, one felt fuller when his partners seed filled him to the brim, said partner feeling like he fit just a bit more perfectly as he fucked the other below him senseless!

(Their minds so lost in the throws of their dance they did not second guess this, everytime before never resulted in anything, why would it this time?)

Their place of choice, their location is always the same, a place they frequented often when Above and free of work Below, their Home away from Hell~ It was an old well forgotten graveyard, rusty gate surrounding the forgotten resting place, the stones long since lost their letters from unkempt care and nature, brush and weeds littered the site, but it's pride and joy, in its hay day anyway, was it's fully stoned mausoleum, complete with stone caskets, stacked two high.

This broken stone structure is where Ligur and Hastur called home away from Hell, it was just the right amount of damp and cold and creepy!

However, if one braved the pitch black of the building, the trek to this graveyard, found where it even was for that matter, tucked inside the stone resting place of old, one would find an empty slot above at the very end of the building, a long ago evicted resident left a big hole one wide enough for two grown Demonic men to rest curled together, the hole filled with bedding and soft things the Demons had found during their times Above Lurking.

It was patched up better there too, not as cold and damp, keeping the bedding and their home safe from molds whilst they weren't there to upkeep it themselves.

This is where they hid when that scent of 'heat' hit one anothers noses! The partners leaving quickly, unnoticed as the 'heat' inside Hell grew more farel, found themselves 'Home' within their graveyards unkempt brush and clustered woods.

Their entrance Above was a hill away from the site, the brush here all the same and worse if one wasn't careful. A great way to keep outsiders at bay.

Tonight however, the pair emerged, burning, ready to lay together and go nuts, smelt first the mortals before they saw or heard them.

They were in their graveyard!

THEIR graveyard!

What was that pull they felt when they Lurked closer, minds now on distraction and death? 

A ouija board? They wanted Demons or Spirits?

Ligurs mouth split with his hungry primal smile, Hastur hissing in agreement and together, fell into the shadows of the brush and dark, working as a unit towards the three boys working the stupid object they dare bring into THEIR home!

"Patrick, come on, stop moving it, Jesus Christ!" One boy cursed as their hands moved with the planchette over letters.

"I'm not even an inch in front of your stupid face, Greg, I'm NOT doing it!" Patrick hissed as the device shifted suddenly to the letters, 'G. E. T. O. U. T.'

"Chris-" Greg snapped but stopped when he looked towards the youngest boy in the group, the brother of Greg himself having brought him along or he'd tell their parents!

"C...hirs…" Greg whimpered as the headless body slumped forward and maggots spilled out where blood should have instead.

'R. U. N.' The small cursor almost screamed before it shot forward and into Patrick's head right between the eyes.

The boy now with the object to speak with the dead screamed shrilly as a black mass shot out next from the shadows, eyes the darkest red he'd ever seen.

Another form, even before Greg processed his Brothers body not bleeding blood but maggots and the planchette like a dart stuck itself between Patrick's eyes, went numb as the center point of his back was stabbed.

The form taking Patrick by the neck crushed the windpipe to shut him up and made an inhuman noise of approval as Gregs own killer pulled the boys numbing head backwards and heard whispered before he too was killed, "We warned you-" Then, like his brother, his head was snapped off his shoulders and maggots heaved forth from the black as pitch eyed Demons mouth, swiftly eating their way through his whole body before his too, fell dead forwards, body upon the cursed board.

"Better, pet?" Ligur asked as Hastur panted, the maggots burrowing back into him after their youthful kills feeding.

"Yeees~" The other breathed out then shook himself bodily before stretching, his bones cracking and popping with ease once more.

"You not hungry, ey?" Hastur asked his partner as the other just held the boy Patrick by his crushed neck and shrugged, "Maybe later, first-" His eyes went from demonic bloody red to the softest orange as he rumbled deeply, his partner feeling that burning again that drove them Above, "I wanna have some dessert and pet, your look'n delicious~"

As if to tease the other, Hastur moved off a bit with a wag of his hips, walking back towards their home in the broken mausoleum, voice thrown over his shoulder as he did so, "Well, desserts decided to be moved to a later date~"

"Oi, really?" Ligur asked with a loud purr, following the other slowly, body bowed low watching his lanky skinny Demon partners every move and with an assured look thrown again over the others shoulder, Ligur began to approach his partner further.

"Nooooow pet," Ligur whispered, growing closer as Hastur moved off ever still wagging his hips, "You shouldn't be moving after such a big meal now~"

"So you want dessert in private then?" Hastur asked, then shivered as Ligurs breath washed over his partners neck, smelling of sulfur and ashes, "Yes, cause your not to be shared~"

A bite to Hasturs neck nearly made the longer limbed other collapse, his neck getting pulled back until Ligurs arms wrapped around his front, "Your miiiine!"

Their words and acts of 'romance' made no sense but to themselves, Hastur broke free easily from Ligurs neck bite, the marks bleeding down into his trenchcoat, said Demon letting go of his partner and smirked hungrily as the other turned his way vibrating with desire, "Then show me I'm yours!" Then stood waiting!

Rushing towards his partner, Ligur missed the lanky Demon by an inch and growled deeply, following the other loyally, heat rising in them both, their scents filling their minds and turning them to animalistic mush.

Hastur easily pranced through the graveyard, laughing merrily as he heard his partner follow, leading them towards their home in the forgotten stone structure.

Before the entrance to the Hole as they called it, Hastur rubbed along the door frame until a smell and slime it seemed begin to secrete into the stone then bolted inside with a cackle as Ligur got to the entrance just after him and spat out a slimy ball of gunk, rubbed it upon the door frame of the mausoleum over Hasturs scent and roared into the darkness ahead of himself, loud for the world around to hear before he too vanished into the pitch black hHoe of forgotten resting places, "DUKE HASTUR IS MINE AND I'LL KILL ANY AND ALL WHO DARE SAY OTHERWISE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Inside, the damp and chill made no difference as Ligur targeted his partners heat, the scent driving him mad and drew him forward until he found the end where it was they slept, Hastur rubbing himself all over their found bedding.

The smell hitting Ligur like a wave made him growl low and smirk lustfully as Hastur looked back toward him, upon his back, laughter in his voice, "Seems I've been found~"

Ligur swiftly and with ease jumped up into the second floor resting place after Hastur who quickly began rubbing himself now along the other, from going circles around him down to his chin alone, Hastur finally stopped and Ligur rumbled deeply, eyes of lustful pink as they locked with Hasturs pitch blacks.

"Please," Hastur whispered softly, pawing his partners chin and yelped as the other lunged and bit into the center of the others throat, closing his jaws just slightly into the flesh, feeling the inner throat move as he bit.

Hastur shuddered, the feeling erotic, sending himself into a tizzy that once Ligur released him, he beagn licking his partners neck and chin before laying back down again, belly up in submission before his larger built partner.

Puffing up proudly, Ligur wasted no time in removing Hasturs clothes, nothing left, everything down to the wig upon his head now rest upon the floor below the upper resting slab, Ligurs soon followed, his form even without all his bulky clothes and jacket looked powerful and Hastur whined below him.

Eyeing the milky skinny treasure before his ever bewitching eyes, Ligur began upon him, slowly in licking Hasturs rib showing sides and chest.

Along the bumps of the bones poking, showing along his person, Ligur licked and bit, even at his strange frog like skin moles.

Hastur below his partners tongue felt himself loose it with every new inch Ligur reached and knead at the others fluffy head of hair.

His eyes rolled backwards as Ligur gained further up and sucked slowly at the human styled nipples upon his chest like a feeding baby would until it grew too much and Hastur used his feet to move him off, voice lost, body language loud and clear to Ligur as Hastur rolled onto his hands and knees, ass in the air, front lowered, whimpering now where he stood.

"My pet sure isn't eager, is he, hmhmhm~" Ligur rumbled as he trailed his fingerless gloved hands along the others silky bony sides, along the hip bones, tracing the hills they made, fingernails gently clawing like a cat's claws kneaded something soft and whispered, face close to the others ass, "Is my pet eager?"

Hastur nodded swiftly, but wasn't given his dues, Ligur just humming as he ran his fingers along the bony trail that lead to the tailbone between Hasturs bony asscheeks.

"Yes, your pet is eager and begs for his loves affection! He's hungry, burning! Please, Lig… I beg, take me, show me how much I'm yours!"

Ligur, with a breath hot upon the hidden path between his partners legs, Hastur cried out as Ligurs voice breathy and sexy crept up into his ears, "Wiiith pleasure my pet~" Then-

With Ligurs hands parting his cheeks, a long slow deliberate lick was pressed and passed between Hasturs legs, flat as he wandered the path of his partners nether regions. 

Both partners only having these parts during heat and made the most of it, Hasturs moans loud as Ligur burrowed his tongue into the others asshole, traveling as far as a human's tongue could go then used his demonic abilities to possess a much longer tongue and searched his now losing it partner above him.

Slick walls, tight and warm, Ligur sucked gently before pulling back out and purred, Hasturs blushing face beading, chest heaving where he stayed bowed, "Does my Toad want more?" And with a weak, trembling nod, hand over his mouth until Ligur pulled his partners hands away to keep him from biting himself, the dark skinned Demon smirked, mouth splitting, long demonic tongue flicking as he whispered even softer, "Happily~"

The long demonic tongue slid into the others vigina, relishing in the lost noises his partner was trying to make, and readied Hasturs hole for his member to come. Ligur made his tongue a tad larger around and added some stunted barbs to his wet appendage. Running his tongue it in and out, stimulating Hasturs walls, Hastur himself hitching upwards, pushing his hips into Ligurs face to deepen the process.

Like pistons, the two moved like a well oiled machine soon enough, Hastur the smoke stack, huffing, crying out, bleating, Ligur the coal, feeding his partner, getting him hotter and hotter until his partner finally came, the wet slickness telling Ligur he was doing right by his partner and cleaned him up inside before pulling out, making a show of pumping his thick stunted barbed tongue out in slow back and forth motions.

"Liiiiig~" Hastur shuddered in hot panting breaths as at last, his partners tongue pulled free, liquid spilling out after it was freed of the blockage.

"Look who's oozing for me~ My my, such a tasty dessert~" Ligur purred deeply, hovering his powerful body over top of Hasturs, his partners skinny body sweaty, shivering, just BEGGING to be taken and Ligur only too happy to give his loving Toad what he wanted, pushed Hastur into a belly up position and went in. Hastur cried out, legs locking around the built other Demon as his larger partner plunged his throbbing member inside his still wet walls.

The scream Hastur made was cut short as a heavy thrust rocked his thin body deep into the bedding below them, head thrown back in rapture.

Ligur roared like a dominant animal, thrusting deeper and harder, smacking sounds echoed within their Hole, the smell of sex and sweat held in the air like sea fog.

The dark skinned Demon bared his teeth, long demonic tongue out as he basked in Hasturs tourtue of sex, being shoved into their bedding, unable to cry now as his partner sucked their faces together and began feeding upon each other's mouths, tongues fighting, Ligurs winning quickly size not even the factor in why that was.

Moans and groans puffed from their locked mouths, their bodies rocking and weaving together in the age old mating dance.

Hasturs hands clawing for passage upon Ligurs thick shoulders, his partners own pressing themselves closer as their releases approached.

Panting, chests heaving, eyes locked for a milia second before shutting as they hit their limits together, Ligur letting his partner ride out his release first, holding his partners hips, ramming them together as he felt the waves of wet heat crash over his thick member, then released them as he felt Hastur was done, gave his partner a second to breathe then stabbed himself as deep as he could go and released two full waves of seed inside his partner, rocking back and forth pumping his thrusts, a sucking squishy noise now the main sound in the mausoleum based home.

Their voices both lost, the Demons pressed themselves chest to chest, clutching tightly to one another, their releases now ebbing, panting now hot upon each other's shoulders as their high finished.

Then, Hastur below, fell backwards with Ligur in his hold above, his dark skinned partner beaming down upon him before locking their lips together, kissing slower and slower as the energy used to form these body parts and the act burned out.

Slowly, their noses touched, voices, Hasturs then Ligurs, whispered off into nothing as both fell in time to sleep one after the other, "I love you~" "I love you too~"

And like that, unlike humans who went at it as often as they wanted, the Demons sleeping in the graveyard and Below in Hell all once done with their 'heat' fell off to their own after sex sleeps, bodies rechargeing for the next day, another day of working, Tempting, and Lurking, the 'heat' they felt gone until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

The two figures walked very close together as they crossed the road towards the bookshop of A. Z. Fell, they may not have none much of human etiquette but they DID understand this bookshops promise of having SOMETHING inside it that could help with their growing issue.

The two felt the pull of things inside the shop that humans could not for humans had long given up their power over auras and fields to make way for their machines and buildings.

No, these two were different, and not just by looks.

As they got to the shops wooden doors, the two stood before it, quiet, unsure.

The woman was tall, slightly skinny, lanky, and pasty white. She hid in a rather small bulky leather jacket with her own underneath, she hid her face but for brief moments, one could just make out the darkest pair of eyes in the world when she looked around herself.

The man was built but smaller than his partner, handsome, dark skinned, with eyes of the strangest purple! It was his jacket she hid within as they stood there, he knew she hated being out amongst the populous but, when he looked her over, for a moment, his eyes shifted to a loving orange, the skinny women not as skinny as she looked if one looked hard enough. 

It was her belly, and if you asked him, it was soft, warm, round, adorable. If you asked the mother to-be however, she'd bark at you for even looking!

Secretly, when it was just her and her partner, she felt protective and loving over it, be it a bit annoyed when it chose to move and kick her then that feeling was turned off slightly~

Now, hand in hand, faces pressed in silent worry, they started for the door.

With a fierce hiss, the women struck the door out of nowhere and it crashed open before them, her memory flashing back to the trap that nearly cost her partner his life!

"My goodness, it was open.. What on Earth was that about?" Aziraphale asked, a normally warm soft sort of man, roundish, as adorable as a cinnamon bun~ Not so warm as he fixed the door closed, waiting for an answer to this rather unneeded entrance.

The women gave a startled whimper, went before her partner then backed off then buried her face into his neck, her partner replying with, "She's gotten easily startled by things as of late, she didn't mean any harm."

Aziraphale was kind even in the face of this strange women's feelings of love and terror washing off her and replied kindly, "That's quite alright my good man~ May I help you find something?"

Contrary to popular belief, Aziraphale though a bookshop owner never sold a single one, they were HIS but his placement upon this Earth had to have SOME kind of cementing, and he did love books so~

"We were hoping you could…" The man said in a voice so deep and which rumbled within his chest, the woman smiled and looked better from over his shoulder where her face had been still hidden as they spoke.

"Just tell me and I'll see for you where it might be~" Aziraphale offered, eyes closed as he smiled.

Mentally, he wasn't and was thinking of a plan to lead them away when-

"Any books on spawns?"

"S...pawns, my good sir?" He asked, head tilting some.

The man nodded then looked to his partner and nodded lightly to go forward and his female partner walked forward at such a slow scared rate, Aziraphale wondered if maybe she was a deer entering into a wide-open meadow!

Then, finally, before him, she moved her partners jacket off her shoulders and looked at her partner alone, dead locked, trembling as Aziraphale took a confused look over her and saw what they meant, voice happy and bright as her jacket was moved ever so to express her middle, "Oooooh, a babbbby!! Oh goodness, congratulations~"

The women hid herself back inside her partners jacket and then behind he himself as the men spoke together. 

"It was a...a surprise to say the least." The man spoke, hand running along her own calmly. She seemed to be smelling him, around the neck, her body easing more Aziraphale noted.

Adorable, was all he could say, heart big with love~

"God works in mysterious ways-" He began then backed up as the women hissed sharply, eyes seeable for the first time as they bore into his own baby blues, "She has NOTHING to do with US! Nor THIS, THIS was US!" And her hands rested upon her belly, the bump showing about four months along, seeable better with how she stood.

"I...I'm sorry…" Aziraphale stammered then watched from the angry women before his eyes she became calm once more, her partner turned to her, whispered sweetly to her, rubbed her cheeks, kissed her nose, lips, and forehead.

They returned to how they stood, women behind him, smelling him, man himself stood talking as if this was normal. 

"Well… I… I have some… Books but, wouldn't a library be… Better? Or a Doctor?" 

The words that left the mans mouth before him made him gaspe, hand over his mouth, baby blue eyes huge, "We came here especially because word in Hell and Heaven is you have books humans don't and I doubt humans have books on pregnant Demons!"


	4. Chapter 4

All three sat down around a small table, Aziraphale having grabbed some tea and cookies as the pair sat down just as close as they had stood before him.

"Well, nevertheless, I'm so happy for you, congratulations~" The Angel purred softly and the women, whom he gained was Harper and her partner Lenny, nuzzled into her partner but did not speak.

"Coming from an Angel, I guess that's a thanks?" Lenny spoke, unsure.

Aziraphale just waved a hand then began, "So, by the look of Harper, she's around four months with child… Pregnant, sorry~" He chuckled then kept going, the two Demons didn't seem to grasp his old timey slip up. 

"Since this itself hasn't been written exactly, humans carry for nine months-"

"Niiiiiiiine mooooooonths?" Harper hissed, pulling at Lenny's ear who rumbled warmly, "So she's ganna get bigger?"

He laughed a booming laugh as Aziraphale nodded and pulled up one of the books he'd found as the couple got cozy in their seats, jackets off, a scent placed for they themselves kindly by Aziraphale himself, there to ease them.

The image showed a rather rounded bellied women to which Harper shook Lenny as he laughed, amusing Aziraphale deeply.

They said Angels alone felt love and joy, he was more than happy to be proven wrong~

Mentally, he wondered to himself as he watched Harper and Lenny return to themselves from their prior play fight, why it was even BELIEVED that Demons did not feel such things…

Lenny kissed Harper, nosed her warmly and she even smiled, giving him a loving tiny lick back!

Surely they felt SOMETHING other than bloodlust and hate, or these two weren't Demon's afterall!

The aura he now collected in his minds memory was DEFINITELY Demon so that wasn't the case.

With the two back to seriousness again, Aziraphale pulled out some paper and a pen before making bullet points.

More pictures were shown, about what it looked like, asked if by chance either had horns or hooves it maaay be a bit more difficult only to be assured neither did. 

Bullet points of, horns, claws, hooves-No tails either he checked off, but wings was a yes, so as a mental note, Aziraphale did his best to make a diagram of Harper and her child within then scrapped it with, "Wings aren't made with feathers nor are they large to start with so-"

Lenny grabbed the crumpled paper anyway and smiled at it before rumbling something to his partner who looked shyly away before nuzzling under his chin, the happiest smile upon her face~

And thus, now, sitting before more tea and small sandwiches, the small group looked at the books found and tried to figure out, bullet points made for the possibility of it being of more of one parent, or it being a mix, wings and how that would work, ect.

It wasn't until Harper fell asleep within Lenny's arms that Aziraphale spoke up gently, feeling this Demon was more stable to be spoken to face to face.

"May I ask…" The Angel asked as he watched the male Demon be sure his partner was asleep, sniffing her before curling in a weird way to make it so she was at the best possible comfort.

"Oh, ya, sorry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing~ Pleease pardon my rudeness for asking it this way but.. You two seem very-" "Happy for Demons, ey?"

Aziraphale gulped, fixed his glasses but nodded bravely.

Lenny licked his partners cheek gently and rumbled deeply, Harper smiling in her sleep at the sound, "I don't know, a close friend of ours-" He gave a tired look before back tracking, "Yeeees we have friends some of us anyway-Who" Then rolled along, "LOVES to remind us we were all once Angel's! How I put it is, we Fell for our OWN reasons, got the shit ripped from our bodies because of it but still-"

Aziraphale's baby blue eyes widened with amazement at Lenny's finishing words of, "We're NOT stripped of our feelings for what we Fell for, be it to kill, to fight, to defend something She did not want us to.. Some of us…" Aziraphale felt tears welting in his baby blue eyes as Lenny whispered, with such a look of devotion and love sent down upon Harper in his arms, "Jumped for love-"

Without thinking, Aziraphale got up and reached for Lenny to give him a hug, voice filled with joyous love, "That is the purest thing I've ever heard from another Demon!"

Then, he backtracked, "I mean.. Not that I've met...many… Demons mind you…"

And it clicked within Lenny's head, his voice low, the soft rumble gone, "A. Z. Fell, Aziraphale, ey? Principality, keeper of the Eastern Gate of Eden!"

"Well… Yes but please… Understand I did what I did from the start because it felt right… She too was expecting and… And they'd eaten the apple.." Ooooops-

Lenny's eyes grew a livid red, teeth showing as he hissed out a name that awoke Harper with a scream so piercing, it shattered the teapot on the table in the middle of them, "Craaawley!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, now.. Please… Please understand," Aziraphale stammered as Lenny rose up, Harper kept safely behind himself, "I mean no harm…"

"He killed me!" Was all Lenny said before a new wave of power knocked into everyone's senses.

"Angel, everything…"

"Craaawley!"

"What's going on here, what's happened?" Crowley asked, quickly getting to Aziraphale's side, arms up to keep his Angel safe, trying in vain to look threatening but failing even if the other man was shorter, the power and anger with him proved he'd lose if he tried and released his wings next, hissing.

"C..Crowley.. No… No please.." Aziraphale whimpered, pulling the others arm back, Harper now a ball of screaming wails upon the floor of the bookshop.

"I thought I smelt Demons, get, go on, get!" Crowley hissed, eyes narrowed, even behind his glasses the serpentine pupils could be seen.

"Oooh we're gett'n, sick bastard!" Lenny bellowed before, not turning his back upon the other Demon, got Harper upright and clutched into his arms then backed up towards the door to the shop.

Crowley bobbed his head and gave a strange dance toward the two, Lenny finally spitting out a harmless lungie before turning away, Crowley busy getting his melting glasses off his face.

No pain he noticed as the article upon his eyes turned to goop, strange.

"Ooh dear.. Crowley… The..they.. Ohhh.. Ohh dear…" Aziraphale worried in huffs as he returned to the books upon the table, snapping his fingers as some of the tea from the pot had wetted them and said quickly, holding the books close to his chest, "They need all the help they can get!"

"Oi, really, Angel, he went crazy-"

"He's scared, Crowley!"

"Angel, Angel what… Umm..Why are you holding pregnancy books?"

Aziraphale stared at the books in his hands and returned softly, Crowelys heart stopping, "Well… Their expecting~"

"Please tell me your joking Angel…"

"Really, Crowley! I'm an Angel and lying about THAT even JOKING is unkosher!!" Aziraphale grumbled, looking now for something else, ahhing as he found it and put it into the bundle in his arms.

"D...Demons… Don't...breed.." Crowley worried further then coughed, almost heaving as his Angel smiled happily, eyes bright, "These two did~ She's four months in, fooour Crowley~ You should have seen her tummy!!!"

"Angel, what in God's… Uhhbla… Satan's name… That male Demon nearly ate you, I saw it myself-" 

Aziraphale sighed and returned with a note of sadness lacing his words, eyes no longer bright and happy, "I slipped and said I was the Angel guarding the Eastern Gate… Well, he put it together because I said what he told me was the sweetest thing a Demons ever said, implying I knew one already and well…"

"Did he harm you?" Crowley asked and saw as proof his Angel say kindly, a shake of his soft fluffy head, "No, his voice was the scary bit, he wanted mostly for his partner to stay asleep so even that wasn't loud until-"

"Until I came?" Crowley asked and looked away at his Angel's little nod.

"He knew my old name, though, my name both are whispered down in Hell nowadays to be frank…" Crowley sighed sadly, holding the bridge of his nose, "I may have caused all that stirr BECAUSE of my being there, a multitude of reasons, being male! Another Demon! Being Crowley!"

"May I find them, my dear?" Aziraphale asked softly, eyes big and puppy like, a sure fire way to get Crowley to say yes and indeed, he did with a weak smile and nose touch to his Angel's as he replied, "Why not, Angel? Maybe it's a new Plan of Hers and your Her helper for these two Demons, ey?"

Crowley melted as his Angel's baby blue eyes sparkled and laughed, arm around his rounder side, "Do you really think so, Crowley, ME?"

With a snap of his fingers the shop closed up and the Bentley pulled up roaring to life, a last flick of his wrist scent a color wafting in the air only Demons could see to follow where this pair had gone and started off listening as his Angel babbled about how honored he was for this chance, why it was he who was given such a chance, hoped they'd find the two again, and of course, to not run over the poor man of his bicycle and to stop doing ninety in central London!


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, away inside an abandoned graveyard, tucked inside a stone mausoleum, were none other then the two Demons Aziraphale and Crowley were searching for.

Out of their disguises, the bodies used spent, the clothes thrown aside, Hastur and Ligur lay close together as a in the mood shower drenched outside.

Four months, humans carried to nine… Five more months, months though… What… Hastur groaned and laid his head down, fully upon his side, facing away from the rain scent that crept through the stone structure, Ligur looking backwards as his partner did this and hummed, falling backwards after him, "Pet?"

"Why… How and why, Ligur?" Was his response and Ligur sighed before rolling over and holding the lanky white skinned Demon lovingly, "I wish I had an answer, Hast… Maybe… We were chosen?"

"For WHAT? Her sick games?" Hastur snarled, looking away from his partners gentle touches and kisses.

He wasn't able to answer when something caught both off guard. 

Hasturs head shot up so fast, he felt sick, Ligur giving him a look only to feel it shortly after and looked where his partner did.

That Holy smell, the soft Angel? Had he followed them? WHY!?

"Ligur… T...the bodies…" His partner whimpered, body upright and backed as far as it could go before hitting a wall.

If he had a tail, it would be stuck between his legs, his head lowered, eyes though black as pitch were wide and filled with horror.

Ligur on the other hand puffed himself up, relaxing his muscles then readied them for the being to stupidly enter the Hole they called Home, his eyes demonic blood red, teeth dripping, growl low and echoed off the cool damp walls around him.

"Fits for a Demon I'd say," A voice spoke, Ligur bristled, forming claws instead of fingers, digging them into the stone below him, Hastur crying where he sat trapped.

"The love, its there but very faint now.." That was the soft Angel!

"They smell me, best not go into the hole there… Must be where they've chosen to tuck in during the rain, or its their home, either way, maybe don't try going inside, Angel?"

"Crowley… They NEED help… They sought for it… I must help.. What Demons have you known actually LOOKED for help, felt such LOYALTY to another Demon… Crowley, their expecting!"

Inside, Ligur was ready, dare they both come in, helping or not-But if the soft Angel came in alone… He looked back to Hastur and shared the silent agreement. 

He looked forward, hyper focused, if the soft Angel came in alone.. He'd be safe!

Crowley's voice sounded strained, the sound of the rain pouring off the stone structure outside faded as something protected the Angel as he slowly crept into the broken door opening into the Hole, "Angeeeel…"

Aziraphale just smiled as he crept in slowly, carefully, voice soon, just as gentle as before, called out, "Hello?"

Like foxes trapped in their earth, Ligur blocked Hastur from the approaching figure, baring his teeth, body bristled and vibrating with fight.

"It's me, Aziraphale… Mr. A. Z. Fell… I apologize as does my partner Crowley for such a rude introduction… He's not inside… It's me alone.. I brought so..some books.."

CRAWLEY! Ligurs growl grew louder and Aziraphale heard it and responded, "I just want to put the books some place dry please… I'll leave right after…"

Claws tapping as he walked on hands and feet, Ligur approached Aziraphale from the inner darkness, voice low, "Hand them to me then and leave!" And reached out a long clawed hand.

He smelt the Angels fear, relished in it and wondered, what would an ANGEL taste like, would it fill his partner for the rest of this 'pregnancy?' He thought better quickly, Crawley was just outside the Hole..

He'd tear that traitor into multiple slimy pieces if he had to, Hastur needed him now more than ever, if that was possible! And he himself had a score to settle-

The books he noticed were being handed off, the Angel smiling ever still, Ligur took them quickly and jerked backwards with a hiss, nothing came at him nor burned.

He sniffed the books then the air, Aziraphale hearing and said kindly, "I promised, and now, you know where to find me, I'll be leaving… God may have sent you to me for a reason-"

"FUCK THAT WANKER!" Hastur screamed, Ligur so focused on the Angel before him jumped halfway out of his skin and spun around midair towards his partners voice. 

"No matter, you came to me for some reason, just know, I'll gladly take you in, or welcome you into my shop-Crowley has assured me he'll stay away to give us space as to not frighten you-"

"Friiiighten ussss?" Ligur hissed over his shoulder only to look back quickly towards Hastur who whimpered, edging closer, Aziraphale's voice kind even still after all of this, "Just know I'll help you and Harper, Lenny.. I do care and I'm honored to have been sought out for such an important thing!" He gave a bow, Demons seeing better in the darkness saw this and watched him back out and back into the rain, back to Crowley, back outside!

With a heavy flare of energy thrown out of the stone structures opening to the outside, Ligur felt assured Crowley had felt it and wouldn't try poking his nosy ass face inside before retreating to Hastur in the back of the mausoleum his trembling eased now that it was just he and Ligur again, his partner poking around a corner and with this told him they were now safe.

"He gave us books.." Ligur said slowly, holding three of them up and then something plopped to the floor, Hastur jerking backwards, Ligur kicking it with a booted foot.

Nothing happened. 

He sniffed it carefully and smelt if anything, the scent of peaceful things, like what the soft Angel had placed near them back at the bookshop!

He lit it on fire after carefully setting it in an alcove of broken stone close to their Hole.

It soothed both quickly, Ligur shaking off his stress and inner fight, Hastur yawning off his anxiety then stretched out his stiff limbs.

The built dark skinned Demon smiled lovingly over towards his lanky once skinny partner as the other rose up slowly, belly just held by his shirt no jackets to hide it now showing as he plodded slowly over to his side.

Under his chin, Hastur looked at one of the books Ligur held, sniffing it then flipping the pages, the sound made him chuckle and kept doing it, sniffing all the while, both sound and smell an enjoyment that Ligur dare not stop and chose to lead them both back into the deepest part of the Hole where it was they slept and mused, Hastur getting cozy in a corner, still playing with the book, "I see my pet enjoys that one~"

Hastur snorted but kept at it, welcoming Ligur with a purr as his partner flopped beside him, careful of where he settled and opened a book, a swift sniff to to be sure why Hastur liked it so and still wasn't sure but did not speak out about it and instead began to read, "What to Expect When You're Expecting!"


End file.
